Gift from heaven
by Syrenmoon
Summary: At 14 Edward is about to encounter his first non supervised party with girls and booze, but Emmett has big plans for Edward, and intends to make this a night one he'll never forget. Edwards POV. O/S


_**A/N**** This is a lemon fresh story Disclaimer.. characters belong to S Meyer.**_

_**Gift from Heaven**_

Edward's POV

The school year had finally come to an end and most of the school was in high spirits, Tyler Crowley's parents were going away for a long weekend and at least half of the school were getting ready to hit the party that he was having thanks to his sister, he had Friday to party and she in return would be having a party with her friends on Saturday night. So tonight was our first real no restrains party with booze, my best friend Jasper and I were fourteen and despite everything we were more than eager for the chance to get drunk and be with drunk girls. Forks girls were not the best but if you were drunk that didn't matter, well not according to Emmett anyway, he was fifteen and had big plans for this party. He was an ass but he did get some great ideas, most of which got Jaz and I in trouble, but we were teenagers what did we care right? Emmett had insisted that drunk girls were easy to lay, and he was determined to get his dick wet tonight as he put it, we all knew that he was just hoping to get Rosalie Hale drunk enough that she would suck his cock. I had a real bad feeling about tonight, but both Em and Jaz started calling me gay, so obviously I had to be there to prove them wrong.

Once at the party, the music was loud and everyone in Forks from the age of thirteen to fifteen were there, and it wasn't long before everyone was at least a little drunk and that was when Em struck with his most ingenious idea ever... again his words not mine. Four bowls were sat on the table in the middle of the room, one had all the girls names in it, one all the boys names, the other two had three pieces of paper in each, the first said, closet, bedroom and pool house. The second said finger, oral and fuck. The first three boys names were picked, and what do you know Em, Jaz and I were picked first, Em was doing the picking so that was not surprising to Jaz and I at all, Jaz picked out finger and closet, Em got oral and pool house, again what a surprise, I somehow got fuck and bedroom, like I said this night could not end well, not for me anyway. Then came the part when we picked out the girls names... wow can you believe it Em picked out Rosalie Hale, what are the odds? Jaz was almost bouncing on the spot when he opened his piece of paper and read out the name of Alice Brandon, and her face lit up light a christmas tree when she heard him call her name, he was half way to the closet before I'd even opened the piece of paper in my hand. I recited the same words over and over in my head as I slowly opened the paper.

'Not Jessica, not Jessica, please god don't let it be Jessica.' I looked down at the writing, and breathed a huge sigh of relief, but then seeing the name I looked around the room, I hadn't even realized she was here. "Bella Swan." I said, an audible groan came from the room at large but I ignored it, I searched the room for her, she was on the couch talking to Angela Webber, when she heard her name she looked up, the shock on her face must have mirrored my own, she just stared in disbelief. Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch, then with the grace of a bulldozer he shoved her into me, I put my arm around her protectively, she didn't deserve that sort of treatment from anyone, let alone that ass wipe, and then he proceeded to shove us both out of the room and up the stairs, he opened a bedroom door and rushed us inside.

"You are on the clock now, so make this one count, you both have half an hour to make two less virgins in the house, starting now." he said, throwing a condom at me and slamming the door for effect, I heard the lock and I looked down at Bella, my arm was still around her shoulder, she looked up at me nervously, I could see the question in her eyes, 'what do we do now?' I shrugged and walked us both over to the bed and sat down on it, never taking my eyes from hers, I asked her the million dollar question.

"Do you want to do this?"

She bit on her bottom lip and shrugged, "Do you?" she countered.

"Do you think they'd believe us if we just say we have?" I asked her.

"Rosalie won't, she can smell a lie from a thousand feet away." she said.

"That's true... so do you want to?" I asked again.

"I'm not sure, its kind of scary, and I don't know what to expect, Rose says it hurt like hell the first time." she said and went back to chewing on her lip.

"Well, how about if I kiss you first, and see what happens, if anything hurts we can stop?" I suggested. She looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked her. I must admit I'd never really taken much notice of her before, Bella had always been submerged in books and didn't join the in crowd at school, I took a really good look at her face now, and it surprised me just how pretty she was, how had I not noticed before, her cute little nose, her sparkling chocolate eyes that just made you want to kiss her, and those lips, I found myself licking my lips at the sight of them, she shrugged in answer to my question. I pulled my hand back slightly from her shoulders and stroked her hair. "You're really pretty." I whispered to her, and the blush that coloured her cheeks was really cute, I lifted my other hand and gently stroked across her lips with my fingertips, she gasped and as her lips parted her teeth released her lip and I could not help myself, I felt the need to kiss her, so I did.

I leaned down to her, she was such a tiny thing, and I pressed my lips to hers, the feel of her soft lips was unlike anything I'd felt before, I had kissed a few girls before, but it had never felt like this, never made me wont more, need more. Using my hand that was in her hair I pulled her closer and I felt her hands on my chest fisting my T-shirt pulling me closer, so I pushed her down onto the bed, and almost lay on top of her, deepening the kiss, but it still didn't feel like enough, I lifted my hand and slowly pulled her top out of her skirt and slid my hand up further, further, until I could feel the bottom of her bra, her skin was so soft and I couldn't stop there I wanted to know what her tits felt like, she hadn't stopped me yet so I pushed her bra up and palmed her tit. Damn that felt so good, she gasped and her lips parted, I couldn't stop myself, my tongue slipped into her mouth, her eyes looked wild and she stared at me, but rather than stop me she flicked her tongue at mine a few times before she stroked my tongue with her own, my body reacted excitedly, my cock felt like it was about to explode in my pants, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her further onto the bed and as I did, I redistributed my weight and moved into a more comfortable position on top of her, her legs moved apart and my body slid between them, it was the most comfortable I'd ever felt, and yet at the same time it was the most fantastic I'd ever felt, I continued to play with her tits, and she moaned into my mouth, and rolled her hips into mine, it caused friction against my erection that was actually beginning to hurt in its confinement of my jeans, but the feeling that the friction caused made my brain stop working and my cock took over.

I pulled her skirt up revealing her white cotton panties and I stroked my fingers between her legs, her excitement at the feeling mirrored my own, she bit into my tongue for a moment then she started to suck my tongue, I was not able to think straight my fingers slid under her now wet panties and I slid one inside of her, I couldn't believe how that action made me feel, I was so close to jizzing my pants, I was so lost in the feel of her, the way in felt to have my tongue and finger inside of her that I did not notice that my cock was no longer painfully confined, Bella had my jeans undone and pushed down over my ass along with my boxers, I watch as she writhed beneath me, I stared into her eyes begging her for understanding, I wanted to do this, I wanted to have my cock inside her, to feel what it was like to cum inside a girl, hell loosing my virginity was never something I had expected from tonight but I knew that I wanted too, and I wanted it to be with Bella. She nodded, she fucking nodded.

"You sure?" I asked. She reached over and grabbed the condom, passing it to me, I shook my head, and she looked at me confused. "Can you put it on me?" I asked her, she bit into her lip again but nodded, carefully she ripped open the packet, sat up slightly, taking my cock gingerly in her tiny hand, she looked at me tentatively, and I smiled at her in encouragement. She rolled the condom onto my length, and that alone almost made me shoot my load, it was such a turn on to see her hands on me. I slipped her panties off and pushed her top and bra up to give me better access to her tits, I stroked my fingers over her wet pussy and positioned myself at her entrance, never taking our eyes off each other. I slowly began to push into her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, I wasn't in very far when I was stopped, she frowned but nodded at me, giving me her permission to continue, biting into that lip again. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and bit into it as I thrusted my cock into her.

I felt monstrous when she cried out in pain, I stopped and waited unmoving, I was desperate not to hurt her, and I was concentrating hard trying not to cum yet, she felt so unbelievably good I had no idea that I could feel so good. "Should I stop?" I whispered into her ear.

"No... just do it quick.. please." she said, so I did.

I started to move, slowly at first, but I could see the hurt in her eyes, and tears began to roll down the sides of her face I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry... p.. p..please don't cry.. I'm sorry." I said, almost close to tears at the sight of her.

"J..j.. just h.. hurry." she said in a strained voice. I quickened my pace and concentrated on the feel of her, the sight of her tits moving with each of my thrusts,

"Oh.. fuck... Bella." I blurted out as I came inside of her, my mind overcome with the ecstasy of the feelings, then I collapsed exhausted on top of her.

We heard the sound of someone running up the stairs and I pulled out of her quickly and made to pull my pants up, I helped Bella up, wiped the last of her tears away as she pulled down her top and her skirt, I heard the key in the door and noticed Bella's panties on the floor, I grabbed them and stashed them into my pocket, and I sat us both on the bed, as if nothing had happened between us.

"Have you two just been talking this whole time?" Tyler asked. Bella blushed and looked at her feet, I just shrugged but didn't answer. "Man, that sucks, well time to move on peeps, Mike is up next to fuck Jessica." he said, his speech getting slurred. I took hold of Bella's hand and we walked back down the stairs together. I tried to pull her close to me, I didn't want her to have to face the questions, I pulled her with me into the kitchen, just as Emmett walked in the back door with Rosalie wrapped around him.

"Well gay boy, did you get your pecker wet?" Emmett called over the music, to which I turned away so he couldn't see Bella's face turning scarlet, I gave him the bird as I turned.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked Bella, and she nodded shyly. I released her hand and went over to the cooler to get her a coke, I didn't want to give her beer, I didn't want her to be drunk, it wasn't right after what I'd just done to her, I wanted to take care of her, to let her know how much she meant to me now. As I was crossing the kitchen Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen and the rest of the party seemed to follow in behind them, I tried to get back to Bella but I couldn't even see her through the mass of bodies. That's when I felt hands encircle my waist and dip into the front of my jeans, I shuddered at the feel of it, it wasn't the warm glow I felt near Bella. I pulled the red clawed hands out of my jeans and Tanya growled into my ear.

"This dick is mine I hope you didn't let that little book worm taint it." I flinched away from her venomous mouth.

"Shut it Tanya." I spat at her, pushing her away. Tanya pulled my face to hers and kissed me, I pushed her off me, but the damage was done, I turned just in time to see Bella's face, before she spun around and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Hey no need to be like that baby, come up stairs and I'll take care of you." she said. I pushed her away from me and pushed my way through the sea of bodies desperate to find Bella, I had to tell her that I wanted to be with her, not with leech lips Denali.

I spent an hour looking for her but to no avail, I found Angela and asked her if she had seen her.

"Oh... I'm sorry Edward, she left right after she saw you kissing Tanya, she was pretty upset." she informed me with most uncharacteristic nastiness.

"Fuck, fuck... fuck my life!" I yelled. "Tanya fucking threw herself at me, just to upset Bella, I hate that bitch, Angela you have to believe me, I need to talk to Bella, to explain." I rambled on, "can you give me her cell number?" I asked.

"No Edward, I... I'm sorry... but I promised Bella I'd never give her number to anyone... ever, so I can't." she said, apologetically.

"But this is an emergency Angela." I begged.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's my best friend, I'd never break a promise to her." she said.

I ignored the shouts from Emmett as I walked out of the house, slamming the front door as I went. Fuck my life, I finally met someone I connect with, she gives me the most precious thing she has and fucking Tanya Denali has to fucking ruin everything. "Fuck."

I walked home, not caring when the heavens opened and it began to pour with rain, it was symbolic of my life right now. All I could think about as I walked was Bella, how she had felt in my arms, the connection we shared, everything about her, I wanted to be with her right now, even if it was just to hold her hand, caress her face, just to touch her. It was while I was tormenting myself that I remembered the condom, I hadn't even thought about it, I was soaked to the skin by this point, so it was difficult but I shoved my hand down my pants to pull it off, only it wasn't there, I didn't remember taking it off, and I was too busy getting dressed when I had pulled out to notice if it was there or not. These thoughts just made it even more important that I speak to Bella.

As I walked in the back door of the house I realised that I had come home without actually thinking about where I was going, I turned to leave I needed to go and talk to Bella.

"Where do you think you are going like that?" my mothers voice rang out from the couch the other side of the kitchen, "You are soaked to the skin." she said rushing over to me.

"I, I need to go and talk to someone." I tried to explain.

"Its late, Edward, what ever it is can wait until tomorrow, now go get a bath and get to bed before you catch your death of cold." she insisted pushing me out of the kitchen and over to the stairs.

What was it with people pushing me today? I tried to protest, but I knew it was futile, no-one ever won an argument against my mother.

The following morning I was up early and out of the house before anyone could stop me, and I walked all the way back into town to get to Bella's house, when I finally got there I turned to walk up the driveway when a hand grabbed my arm to stop me, I turned to see Angela.

"What? I asked.

"She's gone, Edward." she said, and I could see that she had been crying.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked.

"I mean, her mother took her to the airport this morning." she said, more tears falling down her face.

"When is she coming back? I asked, swallowing down a lump in my throat the size of Texas.

"She not coming back..." I didn't hear her finish, the bottom had just fallen out of my world, and I just had to get away, so I ran with no idea or care where I was going, I had lost her, I'd had been given a gift from heaven, and that was the only happiness I would ever have and now she was gone.

Five years later...

I was sat on the stool at the baby grand piano in the music hall of my mothers school, I was playing something to calm me, after a hectic few weeks of finishing up my freshman year at college, and now I was set to spend my summer break helping to teach kids to play the piano. My father was the CEO of a large company in Seattle, and we had all moved out here when I graduated from Forks high school, my fathers company made a lot of charitable donations, so my mother and I came up with the idea of starting this school run by charity to teach less fortunate but talented children to play music during the school holidays. My mother was still conducting interviews with parents for the last few places available before school started, so I had left her to it and come in here to relax.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a tiny person was watching from the doorway. I snook a quick glance to see that her eyes were alight and she had a big smile on her gorgeous little face, and it was a face that seemed so familiar yet I did not know this tiny person, she must have followed the music whilst her parents were being interviewed and gotten lost or something. Her face was framed by long flowing curls, but the most striking thing about her as she stood in the door way with the light from the windows lighting up her features, her hair was the exact same colour bronze as my own. I had often wondered if anyone else had that same red/brown colouring, it must go hand in hand with the love of music judging by the adoration on her face.

I finished playing and turned to face her, I watched mesmerized as she bit into her bottom lip and stared at her feet shyly, making my heart ache for a memory I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and tapped the stool space next to me in an effort to encourage her to come over and join me.

"Hello." I said, "And who might you be?" I asked as she walked up along side the piano and stroked along it lovingly with her fingertips.

"Um, Lillie." she whispered.

"Well Um Lillie, did you like the music?" I asked.

She giggle and nodded, It's just Lillie, not Um Lillie." she giggled. "And yes, very much, Clair de lune is one of my favourites."

I was instantly shocked at the knowledge of this tiny person.

"It's one of my favourites too." I told her, "Can you play it." I asked.

"No." she said with a sigh, "I'm too little to play it yet."

"I can't believe that you are too little, you must be at least ten or eleven." I teased.

"She giggled again, it sounded like sweet music with the echo of the empty music hall. "No silly I'm only four." she said holding up four fingers so I would understand.

"Well Lillie who is four." I said holding four fingers up to her, "My name is Edward, and I am the piano teacher at the school, so would you like to play me something?" I asked. My mother had insisted from the beginning that we only use first names here at the school, to keep it personal and familiar for the children rather than treat it like a normal school environment.

She nodded enthusiastically. "What would you like to play?" I asked her as I patted the bench next to me, she surprised me again by climbing up and sitting in my lap, she then reached up to the music stand and proceeded to look through the sheets of music.

"Can you understand those?" I asked, as she looked through them, she nodded.

"I don't recognise this one, can we play this please?" she asked.

I chuckled, "you wouldn't recognise it, as I wrote it." I explained.

She gasped, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, she was enchanting. "Yes really, I wrote that before you were born." I said, she turned her head to look at me properly, that was when I really took in her familiar yet new features. She had a little button nose and rosey pink lips and piercing green eyes, if I hadn't have known better I would have sworn that we were related,

"You have the same colour hair and eyes as me." she pointed out.

"Yes I do, that just shows how special, beautiful and unique you are." I said.

"I can't be unique if you have the same, my mama says I was her gift from heaven." she said.

I smiled, you are unique as you are the only little girl with those beautiful eyes and lovely bronze hair." I told her, and so your mama is right about you being a gift from heaven, did she teach you to play?" I asked.

"No." she said with another giggle, making an O shape with her mouth in an overly sarcastic manner. "Mama says she gave all her talent to me, so that I could have her share as well as my own to make me super smart." she said.

"I think your mama sounds very smart." I told her.

"Oh she is super smart, she goes to University and everything." she said sounding more like a dotting parent than the child.

"So did your father teach you to play piano?" I asked.

"Renee taught me, she's my nana, but she doesn't like to be called that, it makes her feel old." she said, it didn't escape my notice that her father did not get mentioned.

I played the first few lines of the tune a couple of times, then Lillie did the same, by the third try she played it perfectly, she was a very fast learner.

I heard an audible gasp from the doorway and we both looked up to see my mother standing there with one hand on her heart and the other over her mouth.

"Oh my lord." she said, taking in the sight of me with Lillie on my lap and playing the notes perfectly.

Then I saw Angela walk into the hall behind her, Angela who I had not seen much of since we both started UW, over the years Angela and I had become good friends and she had been the only link to the long lost love of my existence, but what was she doing here? I watched as her mouth fell open and she stared from me to Lillie, and back again, over and over again. Was she here for Lillie? She couldn't be related, her only family were her younger twin brothers, and her closest friend was... Bella, could Lillie be Bella's daughter? If she was then Bella could only have been about fourteen or fifteen when she had her, the age she was when we were together... oh... fuck... Lillie had my eyes, and my hair, she had Bella's curls along with her cute nose and lips, Lillie was mine! I caught Angela's gaze and her face told me what I needed to know.

"Edward... I …" Angela tried to say when Lillie finished playing, and looked up at her.

"Aunty Ange." Lillie sang.

"Hey sweetie," Angela replied but she kept her eyes on me, Lillie climbed off my lap and ran to her, I felt a sudden emptiness when my contact with her was gone, something I had not felt in five years.

"Did you hear me play." Lillie asked Angela.

"Yes sweetie, you were wonderful." she replied, finally looking away from me to look at Lillie.

"Why?" I tried to ask, but Angela looked back at me and her eyes were pleading with me not to do this now, but I had to know. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Edward." she said taking Lillie's hand and turning to leave.

"Wait! She's here... in Seattle?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Bella must be not faraway, Angela stopped walking and turned back to face me.

Angela took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Yes." she said quietly.

"Give me the address." I begged. "Did she tell you that you couldn't?" I asked when she didn't answer.

"No of course not, I didn't even know that you would be here." she answer.

"Please Angela." I begged and I looked down at Lillie to see my own eyes staring back at me, I knelt down next to her so that I could look at her properly. "Beautiful... just like your mama." I said stroking her cheek, she smiled sweetly dazzling me.

"Can I come here again and learn some more of your music?" Lillie asked me.

"I'd like that very much Lillie." I said and I saw that Angela was waving a piece of paper in my face, I took the paper and looked at the address written on it.

"This is just two block from here." I said and Angela nodded. "Is she home now?" I asked, and I could feel the excitement growing inside me, just the idea of seeing Bella again, the anticipation was almost strangling me.

"She should be back by now... well... what are you waiting for?" Angela asked me.

"I hope I see you again real soon Lillie." I said standing up, I kissed Angela's cheek to thank her, then I saw my mother as I was about to leave, she was still standing staring in shock, I kissed her cheek, "I'll explain later." I said, and turned and run out of the door.

"We'll walk slowly." Angela called after me as I tore out of the building and down the street.

It wasn't until I was outside of the apartment building that I started to wonder what the hell I was going to say, I suddenly felt like I was fourteen again, like this was the morning after the night we were together, as I walked up to the doors a woman was struggling with a buggy and two toddlers, so I held the door for her and I walked into the building without having to buzz in and I made my way up the stairs to the second floor. Once outside the apartment I suddenly found myself gasping for air, and my heart was thumping loudly in my chest, I saw the peep hole in the door and wondered if she would open the door when she saw me, tentatively I raised my hand to knock the door, I took a step to the side out of the line of sight from the door.

"Did you forget your key..." The beautiful voice rang out as the door opened. "Oh!" she gasped when she saw that I was not whom she had been expecting, slowly she lifted her head until she saw my face and I could see the very second that she realized exactly who I was.

"Hey." I managed to almost squeak out.

"Um... but... how?" she asked, and we both said "Angela." at the same time. "But Angela is at the school with..." she paused then gasped again, "Lillie." she stared panicked into my eyes.

"She's beautiful." I said, "Just like her mother." I told her, and there it was the sight that I'd thought about everyday for the last five years, Bella bit her bottom lip and stared at her feet.

I had been blessed enough that Angela had holidayed with Bella every year in Phoenix, so as Angela and I had become good friends she had taken photo's of Bella each year and sent them to my cell, but it had been a year since my last photo and the vision in front of me was so much more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, she was breath-taking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my hand lifting of its own accord to stroke her cheek, I stared longingly into her milk chocolate eyes and saw that they were brimming with tears. She sighed and leaned into my hand that was now caressing her cheek. Bella stepped aside and indicated for me to go inside, I stood and waited whilst she shut the door and then I followed her into the living room, she sat on a comfy looking black leather sofa, so I sat beside her and I placed my hand on top of hers where it sat on her knee.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I asked again.

She took several deep breaths before she looked up at me. "You were fourteen Edward." she said and I felt my stomach flip inside out when I heard her say my name, it was akin to the one I had when I saw her standing in her door way. At the same time my dick twitched, the feelings building inside me at the memories of our last time together, the image of her beneath me when I was buried deep inside of her, that had been the last time my dick had showed any enthusiasm, I'd never wanted anyone else.

"So were you." I pointed out."

"That was my choice."

"You should have given me the choice too." I said as I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was not angry, I just wanted to know why.

"What good would knowing have done Edward? I was the other side of the country, its not like you could have done anything and I didn't want to hold you back." she tried to explain.

"I would have done anything for you... I still would." I admitted.

"I didn't want you to feel obliged to do anything, I was scared, confused, and thousands of miles from my friends and family, my mom tried to get me to have an abortion." she added the last part with a frown.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong I couldn't be more happy that you didn't, but I'm curious." I said.

"I couldn't... its not that I disagree with it or anything, I just couldn't, and..." she whispered.

"And?" I encouraged.

"She was a part of you, the only part I had, and I couldn't give that up."she admitted, tears spilling down her face, instinctively I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me to comfort her.

"I fell in love with you that night, you know that right?" I said, wiping her tears away with my fingertips, her skin was so soft and warm, I ached to have her closer and couldn't help holding her close to me, feeling the heat of her body warm me.

"Me too." she whispered her admittance into my shoulder. I had known this, Angela had told me years ago, she had been sure that we belonged together, I had always hoped that she had been right about that. "So what now?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure.

"Well... now you know that you have a daughter and she lives in Seattle, so what now?" she asked again.

Hearing her say the words out loud gave my heart a little squeeze, 'You have a daughter.' "Well if you will allow it... I'd like very much to get to know... you both." I said. I wanted to be sure that she understood that I wanted to get to know her as much as I did Lillie.

"Okay." she said, nodding at the same time, I'd like that too." she said and we both turned as we heard the front door open.

"Its only us." I heard Angela's voice call and then Lillie came skipping into the room and jumped on to Bella lap to kiss her, I pulled my arm back from Bella's shoulder, I hated to do it but I didn't want to make this any more awkward for her.

"Missed you to the moon and back mama." she said, we went to the music school and I met Edward and he was playing Clair de lune on the piano and he said its one of his favourites too, then he showed me how to play some music that he had written himself." she said in one long breath, overly excitedly before she realized that I was there.

"Edward." she squealed, jumping on to my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck, I couldn't help but laugh euphorically at her reaction to me almost a stranger to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Do you know my mama?" she paused for a breath and Bella stood and reached for Lillie's hand.

"Lillie, would you come with me for a moment please, I really need to discuss something with you." Bella said.

"Oh.. of course mama, I'm sorry if I got over excited, but I really loved playing the piano with Edward and..." I didn't hear her finish talking as the door was now shut between us.

"Is she like this with everyone?" I asked Angela.

She chuckled. "Oh god no, she took to you quicker than I've ever seen, its usually only after knowing someone for weeks that she is this forward, maybe deep down she already knows." she said as she came to sit next to me. "She seems to be taking this okay, Bella I mean... but how are you doing? This must all be a huge shock for you?" she said squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's an understatement, it is a shock, but... in a good way, I'm still not sure if I believe it's all real."

"I'm sorry though, Edward... for not telling you I mean." she said glumly.

"I sighed, "That's okay Ange, I understand why, doesn't mean I like it... but I do understand.

We sat in silence after that as we waited for Bella and Lillie to come back, I was worrying about how Lillie would react to knowing who I was, I wanted so much to be in her life and I was scared that she wouldn't want to know me, after all she will probably think that I knew about her and just ignored her all her life, nothing could be further from the truth and the thought of her thinking that caused my heart to ache.

"I heard the door open and I looked up slowly, Bella walked back into the room with Lillie clutching her hand tightly, they stopped several feet away from me.

"Y.. y.. you just found out about me?" Lillie asked, her lip was quivering, I nodded and swallowed hard, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes and I just wanted to hold her and make the tears go away along with all of her fears. "And... a... and you w.. want to be my d... daddy?" she asked.

"Yes Lillie, I.. I want very much to be your daddy." I replied fighting back the sobs that were threatening by burst out of me.

That was when Lillie turned into a blur of bronze, my tears fell and she ran at me, I opened my arms to her and she jumped into them, her tiny hands reached around my neck and she squeezed me with all of her might.

"I want you to be my daddy too." she sobbed into my neck, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to me, I looked over to Bella, she had tears falling silently down her face, as she watched us hugging each other, Angela too was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'll go make some coffee." Angela said, as she excused herself from our family moment.

I stood up holding Lillie tightly to me and I reached out for Bella, she gave me her hand and I pulled her too me, and that is where I stood holding tightly to the two most important people in my life, my two gifts from heaven.


End file.
